


Over Tea

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Sebastian Michaelis Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: Sebastian is said to have been the demon called by the head of the family every generation. That meant he worked for her father. Shiori has her questions.





	Over Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is literally for a remark Sebastian makes about what is his usual end to all contracts me makes. Because, yeah, not a nice guy.

"You worked for my father."

It was a statement, rather than a question even if it was posed as such. He finished carefully pouring the tea, sitting the fine teapot to the side before answering. A splash of milk in the tea, no sugar, and that too was placed carefully to the side.

"Yes."

"He kept you from me."

Another statement. His mistress was curious today, he mused, while placing out the raspberry tart to accompany her tea. A small clean cake-fork to sit beside it on the plate, and a fresh napkin so that she may not be soiled by crumbs.

"Yes."

His mistress stared at the small cake, and at the cup of tea. Steam rose from the latter, the delicious aroma slowly filling the room. Even with his distaste for many human fuels, he had to admit a growing fondness for the teas his mistress insisted he brew for her.

"It doesn't bother you? That he was murdered?" 

"Of course it does." If his reply bothered his mistress, she did not show it. Her eyes did not move from the cake, slowly picking up the small fork beside it. 

"Oh?" His lips pressed together in a dangerous smirk. 

"I would very much like to speak with the murderers," he told his mistress. "They stole a meal from me." He could feel her eyes on him, and he did not lower his smirk. If anything, her consistent staring only caused it to grow. "Yes, my mistress?" 

"... You forgot the cream." 

"Of course, my mistress." 


End file.
